1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subway broadcast method and apparatus, and more particularly to a subway broadcast method and apparatus using a Bluetooth scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a predetermined number of broadcast devices are installed for every subway train to provide passengers with a broadcasting service. But, a current subway broadcast device provides all passengers with the same broadcasting service as in a public network. Therefore, the passengers have no ability to select a desired broadcasting program from among a plurality of broadcasting programs of the broadcasting service. Further, the current subway broadcast device provides passengers with only a video service between video and audio services, such that the passengers cannot hear any sound from the broadcasting program, resulting in an ineffective broadcasting program.
Although the current subway broadcast device displays caption data on a display screen to solve the above problem, the caption data is displayed to be later than corresponding video data, such that incorrect caption data corresponding to previous video data is displayed even though new video data begins to be displayed.